


3 horas

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Terror, leyendas urbanas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reto autoimpuesto, 100 drabbles y One Shot de terror, con temática referente a leyendas urbanas, creepypasta, mitología, leyendas y enfermedades del mundo… Capitulo 2: Esa noche la recordaría con sumo desagrado, despertar en una tina llena de hielo era poca cosa comparado al problema real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 horas

**Resumen segundo drabble:** Esa noche la recordaría con sumo desagrado, despertar en una tina llena de hielo era poca cosa comparado al problema real.

 **Personaje:** Roronoa Zoro

 **Habitación:** De leyendas urbanas.

 **Leyenda:** 3 Horas.                       

 **Universo:** One Piece

 **Número de palabras:** 1065

 **Beta:** Cattiva Ragazza

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

 

 

Esa noche habían anclado en una Isla de Invierno, casi todos los Mugiwara (a excepción del cocinero) habían bajado a estirar los pies y explorar aquel lugar. Se habían dado cuenta que era una isla con avanzada tecnología, muy bella al parecer de la navegante, para el espadachín era otro lugar más.

En grupo fueron visitando lugares y preguntando acerca de las leyendas o historias del lugar, Robin se hallaba interesada en eso, conocer los lugares que visitaban era algo que le gustaba y demasiado.

—Pase lo que pase —un chico de aspecto alegre les habló cuando la navegante le había preguntado sobre un hotel barato—, no acepten bebidas de desconocidos, es lo último que desearían hacer.

El tirador iba a preguntar por qué, pero el chico había sido llamado por una mujer, que al parecer era pareja de este. Le vieron marcharse.

—¿Ya escuchaste Zoro? —la navegante vio con una sonrisa felina al espadachín.

—Tché —chistó molesto—, no obedezco ordenes de ti, maldita arpía.

Instintivamente se preparó para recibir una patada del cocinero, pero se dio cuenta que él no estaba con ellos.

Se separaron, Usopp, Chopper y Brook por el este —querían ver la zona comercial—, Franky y Luffy por el norte —iban por madera y aventura—, Nami y Robin por el oeste y por último Zoro hacia el sur.

.

 

.

 

.

La noche había caído rápidamente, pero Zoro no se marcharía aún de aquel bar, le había costado trabajo localizar uno y de imbécil se marcharía de ahí. La cerveza era buena y era un lugar muy calmado, pero no había que bajar la guardia, lugares como ese eran un nido de bandidos y peleas que uno nunca buscaba.

Por el tarro número veinte, un tipo se acercó al espadachín, era un personaje inusual y eso le llamó la atención al joven. El tipo pidió dos tarros más y le tendió una al espadachín.

—Hey, —le saludó el extraño— no tengo un amigo de borrachera, ¿qué tal si me acompañas?

Zoro no quería aceptar, pero inusualmente aceptó, cosa que le desconcertó…

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Zoro despertó con un sobresalto, miró a su alrededor con los ojos pesados por el cansancio, pudo ver que se hallaba en un baño, se movió un poco y un intenso dolor que le recorrió toda la espalda le hizo despabilarse.

Ahora, bien despierto, podía darse cuenta de su entorno, su cuerpo estaba sumergido en una profunda tina llena de hielo, y por lo que podía ver, no llevaba ni media hora ahí, el hielo no estaba derritiéndose.

Trató de recordar lo que había hecho, pero las imágenes de su mente eran borrosas, nunca en su vida se había emborrachado y ese día lo habían embriagado, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, como si hubiera recibido miles de golpes o patadas, pero el dolor de su espalda baja era lo que le desconcertaba.

Se movió un poco, pero el leve movimiento hizo que siseara de dolor. Era jodidamente doloroso, sentía que le habían abierto la espalda con las manos, su cuerpo estaba temblando por el frío y el nerviosismo, era la primera vez que no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación.

El sonido de un den den mushi le sobresaltó, miró por todas partes, pero lo encontró delante suyo, con lentitud lo tomó, jadeando por el dolor que esos pocos movimientos le provocaban.

_“Roronoa Zoro, ¿no es así?”_

Una voz llenó el cuarto, el espadachín reconoció aquella voz, era del tipo que le había invitado algunos tarros de cerveza. Sólo gruñó como respuesta, la voz no le salía a causa del dolor.

 _“Debo decir que acaba de despertarse”_ el hombre pausó un momento _“Si palpas tu espalda, hallarás un par de cortes verticales”_ Zoro lentamente dirigió sus dedos a la espalda y en efecto, había dos rajadas no muy grandes  a la altura de los riñones.

 _“Bien, los cortes están a la altura de sus riñones, eso significa, si no eres estúpido a como lo has sido al entrar al bar, que tus riñones se te han sido extraídos”._  

—¿¡Qué!?— gritó sobresaltado, lamentándose poco después al sentir que sus heridas habían sido abiertas, tenía que salir de ahí y llegar con Chopper, el sabría qué hacer.

_“Hemos dejado un den den mushi para que contactes con tus nakama, a partir de este momento tienes tres horas de vida, antes de que tu cuerpo comience a reaccionar y el sedante desaparezca de tu sistema”_

El sonido de un click seguido del ronquido del caracol se hizo escuchar, Zoro no podía creer aquello, un día antes de desembarcar en aquella isla, el cocinero le había dicho que un día de esos lamentaría emborracharse en bares de mala muerte… y claro que se estaba lamentando…

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_“¿Has escuchado los rumores? ¿No? Hay un bar en el Nuevo Mundo, donde se dice que si entras no sales con una parte interna de tú cuerpo, miles de personas lo han comprobado… o eso dicen, te sugiero no adentrarte en ese lugar, el Barista y otros sujetos se confabulan para hacer que pierdas el sentido con una droga especial que ellos han elaborado._

_Los rumores dicen que la última víctima fue el ex cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, pobre hombre, no se sabe si vivió o murió, pero sus nakama buscan venganza… ¡El bajo mundo debe de temblar! Porque la furia de Monkey D. Luffy es letal, y junto al cocinero ha destruido a miles de organizaciones clandestinas del gobierno, sus recompensas han subido, pero eso no les importa…_

_Cuando salgas a un bar, chico, fíjate a tu alrededor, tú podrías ser el siguiente, el mercado negro no se fija en posiciones sociales, te quitaran todo lo de adentro para venderlo al mejor postor, piénsalo dos veces antes de aceptar esa copa que un hombre o mujer te ofrezcan… podría ser lo último que bebas”._

.

 

.

 

.

 

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —la voz del cocinero fue fría, pero se notaba la preocupación.

—Aún sigo con vida, cocinero.

Para salvarlo habían necesitado un riñón, y el único donante que podía salvarlo había sido el rubio, quien no dudó mucho en otorgárselo.

—Eres un pendejo —musitó Sanji, arrugando la frente por el dolor—, me debes la vida, bastardo.

Zoro sabía que se lo iban a recordar por el resto de su vida, pero esto lo haría más fuerte.

 


End file.
